


The Road To Trust

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wasn't a trusting man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Trust wasn’t an easy thing for someone like Daryl Dixon. He had spent most of his childhood underneath the thumbs of his father and brother. Since Merle was Will Dixon’s golden child that left Daryl to be his father’s whipping boy. Most nights he couldn’t get up after another whip lash across on his back or beating. So when everything went to shit, Daryl didn’t really miss the bastard. It was him and Merle against the world — not that he was too fond of the asshole.

Daryl, however, had gotten use to living in his older brother’s shadow. No one took any notice of him — not when Merle was a prejudiced redneck with a chip on his shoulder the size of the Grand Canyon. Back then it was better for Daryl to be ignored; that way no one would care enough to find out who Daryl Dixon was. No one would ever find out that he liked men or that he had night terrors that could trigger panic attacks or so Daryl thought.

The rock quarry group was supposed to be an easy mark. He and Merle would rob the camp and be on their merry way. Unfortunately, their plan went to shit when Merle screwed up and got himself handcuffed to the roof of a department store in Atlanta by Rick Grimes. A man Daryl never expected to like or even trust. After all, he was the bastard who left his brother to the walkers.

Over time, however, Daryl would learn that there was more to Rick than the leader they had all decided to follow. Rick had his faults but that was what made Daryl fall in love with Rick in the first place. He didn’t need a prince charming; he needed someone to have his back. He never expected that person to be Rick Grimes.

Their road to becoming a couple hadn’t been an easy one. Before that, Rick and Daryl had only one thing in mind survival — in the beginning that was the only thing both men agreed on. As time passed, Daryl learned that Rick would always be there for him. He could trust Rick’s leadership and if the time ever came, Daryl knew that the other man would put him down. It wasn’t until they set up house in the prison that things began to change.

Without Merle around, Daryl started to step out of his shadow. He was still a private man but slowly the walls around his heart began to fade. Daryl couldn’t remember exactly what exactly possessed him to kiss Rick on the lips but it happened one night in the guard tower. He didn’t expect for Rick to reciprocate. That one little kiss meant everything to Daryl, it was sign that he could start letting go of the frightened – abused boy that he was once was and trust someone else with his heart.

Over time, the walls continued to crumble as he told Rick about the abuse and the scars on his back. Daryl was still healing but he could say without a doubt that the apocalypse was the best thing to ever happen to him. Daryl had found a man that he could put his faith in and even though there were still trial and tribulations; he knew that Rick would always be there for him. That was how much trust Daryl had in the other man.

THE END


End file.
